


свидание.

by Sasha_Lensky



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: 1990s, Alcohol, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Lensky/pseuds/Sasha_Lensky
Summary: Джоана приглашает Кристину на свидание.
Relationships: Joana Bianchi Acosta/Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña
Kudos: 4





	свидание.

Стук в дверь.

— Здравствуй... Я... Мне очень неловко,-замялась Бианчи, стоя на пороге дома семьи Сото.

— А? О, Джоана! Здравствуй!-улыбнулась Кристина, рассматривая свою подругу.

— М... мы уже знакомы около года и...-она сбавила тон, перейдя на шёпот.— И... Я думаю, что что-то чувствую к тебе, понимаешь?-голос слегка дрогнул, да и были ожидания, что Крис отвергнет свою подругу.

Сото замялась. Её глаза бегали из стороны в сторону, боясь встретить взгляд Джоаны. Улыбка снова сверкнула на её лице.

— Ты же понимаешь, что эта тема личная, а не для обсуждения на пороге нашего дома?-она наконец подняла глаза на Джоану, переходя на шёпот: — Я тоже чувствую к тебе что-то, что сложно объяснить.

— Да, ты права, личная тема... Встретимся сегодня на "том самом" месте?-улыбнулась Джоана.

— Договорились. Часов так... В пять?

— Договорились. До скорой встречи, Кристина,-хихикнула Джоана, уже уходя.

Дверь захлопнулась, Крис искрилась от счастья. Кажется, она действительно чувствовала что-то.

— Кто это был?-произнёс отец, вчитываясь в газетные строчки.

— Подруга.

— Подруга? Ты вся раскраснелась и выглядишь вполне счастливо! Неужели жених?-рассмеялась матушка.

— Да... жених...

***

Все также радуясь, Кристина готовилась к встрече. Оставалось полчаса. На самом деле она боялась, что Джоана отвергнет её. Но та лишь неожиданно появилась на пороге, шепнув о чувствах. Тогда сердце бешено колотилось и радовалось.

И вот, счастливая Кристина в простеньком розовом платьице спускалась вниз.

— Почему ты так радуешься?-отозвалась матушка, располагаясь на диване.

— Я просто счастлива.

— Слышишь, милая, она счастлива. Не трогай её,-снова бубнил отец, читая газеты.

Женщина тяжело вздохнула, а Крис уже собиралась выходить, дабы не опоздать.

Проходя по скромным улицам, она рассматривала детей, что толпами бегали по улицам, играли и смеялись. Улыбка не смогла слезть с её лица... впервые. Пройдя в саму чащу леса, Крис заметила Джоану.

— Ох... То самое место,-пронеслось в мыслях девушки.

Возле огромного дерева, с которого свисали старенькие, но крепкие качели, расстилалась небольшая скатерть, на которой стояли: бокалы, бутылка вина, плетённая корзинка фруктов и... гитара. Под деревом сидела Джоана, облокотившись на деревянный ствол, она ждала Кристину.

— Джо?-усмехнулась Крис.

— О... Крис!-поднялась Джоана.— Ты все таки пришла!

— Я не могла не придти, мы же договорились.

— И то верно, что же... располагайся,-сказала Джоана, улыбаясь.— А, и... Я хотела надеть платье, но ты же меня знаешь? Мне очень трудно их надевать. Поэтому пришлось снова надеть эти светло-коричневые брюки и белую рубашку.

— Ничего страшного, я понимаю,-усмехнулась Кристина, садясь рядом.

— Эм... Ну... Вина?-неловко отозвалась Джоана. Мурашки пробегали по телу от легкого волнения.

— Да, давай. И ещё нужно обсудить наши чувства. Джоана ухмыльнулась, наливая в бокалы красное вино.

— Это так странно, не находишь? Девушка любит девушку...

— Не вижу ничего такого в этом,-улыбалась Бианчи, ставя бутылку.

— Ну, ты, скорее всего, права. Мои родители не одобрят такие отношения. Это точно.

— Давай не будем думать об этом?-почти шептав, произнесла девушка.

Крис кивнула.

— Ты права. Повеселимся от души.

— Вот, такой настрой мне нравится!-улыбалась Джоана, поднимая бокал: — Ну, что же... тост! За самую потрясающую девушку в моей жизни!

Крис засмущалась. Они чокнулись и Джоана залпом выпила бокал, блондинка повторила, усмехаясь.

Позже Крис села на качели, а Джоана тихонько раскачивала. Легкий и тёплый ветерок дул на девушек, слегка развивая волосы. Они улыбались, смотря на друг друга. Крис смущалась, словно помидор.

— Помнишь... Я хотела сыграть тебе на гитаре пару месяцев назад?

— Помню, конечно.

— Так вот... Я могу сыграть сейчас.

— О... давай! Джоана усмехнулась, сев на траву, а Крис пристроилась рядышком, все также краснея.

Положив перед собой тетрадку, Джоана переставляла аккорды, ещё не начиная играть. Перелистнув страницу тетрадки, смотря на текст, она начала играть, а затем - петь.

Крис попыталась понять, что это за исполнитель, ведь она прежде не слышала такой замечательной песни. Пока позже она не поняла, что это песня Джоаны. Уголки губ Джоаны приподнимались, когда она пела припев, а Кристина неловко улыбалась. Девушка закончила играть.

— Стой, а ты можешь сыграть песню, под которую мы случайно встретились?

— Могу,-ухмыльнулась Бианчи, перелистывая страницы.— Я специально записала, чтобы не забыть.

Вновь переставляя аккорды, она начала играть песню. Ту самую песню, которая осталась в сердце Кристины надолго... из-за Джоаны. Да и у последней тоже самое.

_“I, I follow, I follow you_

_Deep sea baby, I follow you_

_I, I follow, I follow you_

_Dark doom honey, I follow you”._

Но не давая Джоане допеть, Кристина легко коснулась её губ своими, заставляя девушку отвлечься от гитары.

— Я тебе когда-то говорила, что твои голубые глаза прекрасны?-усмехнулась Джоана, легко поцеловав Крис в губы.

— Да... говорила. Они словно жабьи, что же ты в них такого красивого нашла...-улыбалась Крис.

— Ну, тогда что же ты нашла в моих темных и бездонных глазах?

— Что-то...

Джоана мило фыркнула, целуя девушку в губы, та отвечала взаимно.

— Эх, знаешь, я так люблю тебя.

— И я тебя.

.

***

Прошло два часа.

Корзинка была пуста и бутылка вина тоже.

Джоана вновь играла на гитаре строчки своей песни. Крис с восторгом слушала, облокачиваясь на ствол дерева.

Они бы могли очень долго сидеть вот так, вдвоём, но... Кристине уже пора идти. Долгий поцелуй на прощание и тёплые: «я тебя люблю», заставили девушек улыбаться, расходясь по домам.

Они были счастливы.


End file.
